Weapons
'Weapons (As of Build 32 version)' Here is a list of all the mod's 102 individual weapons ranging from pistols to SMG's, shotguns, assault rifles and high powered sniper rifles. Keep in mind the mod is a work in progress, many weapons are still awaiting individual statistics which should be present in the next version. Important Information regarding fire modes There are some things that you should know when reading this article which might confuse those unfamiliar with firearms or how Project Zomboid's advanced level reloading works: Fire Modes ': This mod adds the ability to change firemodes via right clicking on weapons various weapons and selecting 'Switch to', because of the way it is done (not possible in vanilla) a new weapon will be generated keeping the same magazine, current ammo count, etc which will need to be re-equipped (This system is being replaced for a better version, no current ETA). The mod does have various fire modes for the different weapon types and below is an explanation on all of them: *'Semi = Clicking your fire button will fire the weapon. (Self loads the next shot if it uses a magazine/clip) *'Full Auto = '''Holding the fire button will shoot the weapon in rapid fire. (Self loads the next shot if it uses a magazine/clip) *'Bolt Action''' = Clicking will fire the weapon, it then must be bolted to load the next shot, done by pressing your in-game''' 'Rack'' key. *'Pump Action''' = Clicking will fire the weapon, it must then be pumped to load the next shot, done by pressing your in-game''' 'Rack'' key. *'Single (Action) = Clicking will fire the weapon, the hammer must then be pulled back, done by pressing your in-game 'Rack'' key. *'Double (Action)' = Clicking will fire the weapon, the hammer will automatically reset itself however you can pull it back manually via the ''Rack'' key. *'Level Action''' = Click will fire the weapon, the hammer must be pulled back, done by pressing your in-game 'Rack' key. Now you know that if your gun isn't firing and it's loaded then it most likely requires manual interaction to load the next shot, it's not all automatic anymore! Don't forget to operate your weapon properly or it might cost you your virtual life! Multiple Ammunition Types: '''This mod also adds the ability to change the ammunition type being used if the weapon supports it, e.g. most 5.56x45mm weapons can also use .223 Remington as they are roughly the same size just with slight variations. For the time being it's done the same was as firemodes by right clicking the weapon and selecting a different ammunition type for both weapon and any magazines not currently in the weapon during conversion. On these tables if a weapon has a '''Number/Number it means it supports those ammo types seperated by the /. This carries over to if there is any varying damage difference with the different loaded rounds also seperated by a / and it mirrors the ammunition column, e.g. Ammunition = 5.56x45mm/.223 Remington : Damage =''' (5.56) 2.0/ 2.4 (223) '''